Life is a Treasure
by SelenaGomezMileyCyrusfan
Summary: Becky and her friends set off to find the Hansett treasure with 4 villians secretly trailing behind them. Who will find it 1st? Wordgirl version of the new penguins special: "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel. Poor summary though
1. The Adventure Begins

**This is the Wordgirl version of the new penguins of madagscar special: "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel." **

**Life is a Treasure**

Chapter 1:

"Okay, kids," Mr. Dudley began, "Today we will be reading about the Hansett treasure. I presume that all of you have heard of it?

Tobey and Becky shot their hands up and called out in unison, "I know all about it!"

Becky turned and glared at Tobey. Tobey just shrugged, and they both turned back to face their teacher.

"Well, then this will be completely new material for most of you," Mr. Dudley told the class. "Becky, why don't you tell us the history of the treasure?"

Becky was surprised, but answered, "Of course, Mr. Dudley."

Tobey turned towards Becky and stared at her dreamily from his seat. Fortunately for him, she had not noticed. Recently, Tobey has developed a big crush on Becky, although she still hated his guts. Tobey was not one to give up hope, however.

"Well, about 300 years ago, there was a man named Captain Jerrold, and he sailed the 7 seas looking for gold. He stole gold from all the land he passed, which were many. Of course, his wealth became so big, people wanted to steal it from him, especially one pirate named Captain Crothers. He would stop at nothing to get Captain Jerrold's treasure. Captain Jerrold didn't want his treasure to fall into the wrong hands, so he knew he only had one choice. He had to bury it where Captain Crothers could never find it. He traveled to barren land that would eventually become our fair city. He found a passage way underground that led to a giant room. He stashed his loot there and locked it up with a key. Captain Jerrold buried the key and a map to the treasure in a shoe box underground," Becky related.

"The key, to this day, had never been found. People will not give up hope however. They continue to look for it, day after day," Tobey added.

"Thanks a lot, Tobey," Becky murmured sarcastically.

"Doing my part to help, Botsford," Tobey snapped.

"Okay, you two did a fantastic job relating the story of the Hansett treasure," Mr. Dudley complimented.

"Becky and Tobey are related to the treasure?" Violet asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Violet, related can mean belonging to the same family by birth or through adoption or marriage, but related can also mean to tell a story or describe an event," Becky informed them.

"Yes, Becky, now I hope you all learned something. Oh, look at that. It's time for the early dismissal, out you go," Mr. Dudley hurried them. "Oh, and Becky, wonderful job telling that story."

Becky smiled and joined her classmates in the hallway.

"Wow, Becky, I learned so much about the Handsought treasure!" Violet exclaimed.

"I think you mean the Hansett treasure," Becky corrected.

"Why Becky Botsford, it is nice to have another classmate who knows they're history," Tobey said to Becky.

Becky turned and glared at the boy genius.

"Not that I can say the same for you. Why don't you go bully someone your own size," Becky snapped.

"Not that makes any sense but if you're accusing me of being small, then you are gravely mistaken. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Tobey smirked and walked off towards the dismissal area.

"He's very nice sometimes," Scoops commented.

"Sure," Becky replied sarcastically.

"He's only like that around Becky. It's because he has a crush on her. You should have seen Tobey during the story. He was staring at her dreamily the whole time," Violet explained in Scoop's ear.

"Oh. Wow."

Violet giggled. Becky hadn't heard them talking, luckily. Scoops and Violet closed their lockers, and the 3 of them walked together out to the dismissal area.

"Hey, dad, I'm home!" Becky called into her house when she arrived home from the early dismissal.

"Out here, pumpkin!" Mr. Botsford responded.

"Ok, hold on. I have to check on Bob," Becky told him.

Bob, Becky's pet monkey, had gotten the flu and was lying in bed upstairs.

"How are you doing?" Becky asked him as soon as she entered the room.

Bob squeaked. [All I can eat is soup! It sucks!]

"I know, Bob, but you're sick, so sorry. Maybe you should wash your hands more often," Becky advised him.

Bob squealed. [Ah man!]

Becky raced down the stairs and out back to where her dad was.

"Hey, Becky, come here," Mr. Botsford told his daughter.

Becky looked around. There were piled of dirt all around, and her dad was standing inside a hole. "I was digging here to plant our new apple tree when I came across this shoebox," He explained and then he held up an old, worn out shoebox.

Becky gasped at the sight. She took a couple more steps towards her dad.

"And inside is a key and piece of paper. I thought you might like to have it."

Becky's eyes widened, as well as her grin. She took it ever so carefully from her father.

"Dad, thank you so much!"Becky gave her dad a giant hug. "But, dad, do you know what this is?"

"No idea, sweetie. Have fun!" Mr. Botsford said.

Becky walked inside the house, and then ran to the phone. She quickly dialed Violet's and Scoop's numbers and told them to both come over right then. They seemed to know it was urgent.

"What's up, Becky?" Scoops asked as him and Violet entered the Botsford house.

"The matter sounded serious," Violet added.

"Guys, my dad found the key and map buried in our backyard!" Becky exclaimed.

The 2 stared at her blankly.

"You know the key and map to the Hansett treasure?"

"Oh, that," the 2 said in unison. Automatically, they got all excited.

"We're in!" Scoops announced.

"Ok! Wait, what?" Becky asked in confusion.

"We're going to help you find the treasure," Violet replied.

"Really? Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Becky asked.

"Yes!"

Becky smiled at her two best friends.

"I'm going to write down the entire adventure and give it to the Big Times newspaper!" Scoops exclaimed.

"Let's see where the map is telling us to go, Becky!"Violet said.

Becky opened the map and examined it carefully. "Well, if I'm correct, the school is by the lake and the townhouses are over here, this place is a town house. Let's look it up in the map now a days."

The 3 grabbed a map off the bookshelf.

"This house belongs to, oh no," Becky said.

"What is it?" Scoops asked.

"Tobey's house," Becky gulped.

"How will we get in there?"

Becky shrugged.

"Guys, I don't care where it is, I just want to find that treasure," Violet told them.

"And have an adventure," Scoops added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go to Tobey's house," Becky agreed, and they left the house quickly, eager to start their adventure.


	2. What are we looking for?

This is the second chapter to this story. Enjoy!

**Life is a Treasure**

Chapter 2

"Order! Order in the Association!" the Butcher demanded.

Nobody in the room wanted to get meat all over their bodies, so they shut up quickly.

"Now, we need a plan to capturate Wordgirl. Does anybody have any suggestbians?"

"I think the word you mean is suggestions, Butcher," Lady Redundant Women corrected him.

"Whatever, Lady, don't go all Wordgirl on me!" the Butcher responded.

L.R.W. shrugged, but then her phone rang.

"Hey! What did I say about phones during a meeting?" the Butcher continued.

L.R.W. shushed him and then continued listening to the person on the other line.

"Right, right, thanks," She said before she hung up.

"Who was it?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Amazing Rope Guy. He said there are 3 kids walking on the side-walk with the Hansett treasure key and map."

Everyone gasped.

"That's been missing for ages," Granny May said.

The Butcher thought for a moment. "Maybe this could work to our advantage," He murmured. "Everyone! I just thought up a plan to get wealthy! We follow those kids, because they will lead us straight to the treasure and then we can take all the gold! But, if they lead us in the wrong direction, we can kidnap them, so Wordgirl will have to save them! We can attack her all at once, and she'll have to beg for mercy! We'll be the ones locking her behind bars!"

Granny May, Chuck, and the Whammer all seemed in interested.

"It's not cheese related. Anyways, I already tried turning gold into cheese. Didn't work," Dr. Two-Brains said.

"I have a manicure to get to this afternoon," L.R.W. told them.

Those two walked out the door.

"Alright, then the 4 of us can take on this mission! Hooray!" the Butcher concluded, and the 4 villains took off after Becky, Scoops, and Violet.

Becky stepped nervously towards the doorbell, and rung it. She stepped back. What would Tobey think? Tobey, just as expected, opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tobey asked as he opened the door.

"We're here to go into your basement. Excuse us," Violet answered before walking right past Tobey to go look for the basement. Scoops followed her.

"And Becky Botsford is here as well. Though, what on earth do you want with my basement?" Tobey asked confused.

"I'll tell you down there," Becky replied and she walked after Scoops.

Tobey shut the door and went after his crush. Violet had found the basement pretty quickly. It was sort of dark, and full of old, dusty boxes. The stairs creaked under Becky's feet as she went down the stairs.

"Becky, what exactly are we looking for?" Violet asked.

"Anything really. Secret passage-ways, secret stair-cases, moving-floors, recess anti-chambers, stuff like that," Becky rattled off.

"Ok, what is going on? I have a right to know since this is my basement," Tobey demanded.

"We're on a mission to find the Hansett treasure," Scoops responded.

Then, he wrote down everything that had just happened.

"See, here is the key and map," Becky showed him the 2 items as she spoke.

Tobey's mouth dropped open as he reached for the 2 things. He examined them with bulging eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find these?" Tobey asked Becky without his accent. She found that a bit odd, but answered in reply, "My dad dug them up when he was planting a tree in our backyard."

Tobey handed them back to Becky.

"Well, I would like to join you on your quest to find the treasure. May I Ms. Botsford?" Tobey asked so gentleman like.

Now it was Becky's turn to be shocked. He had never called her 'Ms. Botsford' before. That was awkward. Even though her mouth hung open, a tiny smile was trying to inch its way onto her face.

"Um, sure, Tobey," Becky replied.

Becky and Violet walked over to one corner of the room and started searching.

"Violet, I'm confused. Tobey acts all mannerly and kind around me a lot, while he's just his normal ignorant self around you and Scoops. I don't get it," Becky confided in Violet.

Violet turned to her best friend and smiled.

"It's obvious, Becks. Tobey has a crush on you," Violet replied with complete certainty.

Becky's mouth dropped open once more, but along with it, she was blushing.

"What? No," Becky disagreed.

"Yes, Becky. You know it's true. All the clues add up. Just chill."

Becky sighed, "I guess Tobey isn't that bad."

Violet smiled. "And now back to looking."

They searched for 5 minutes. Becky and Violet were unsuccessful.

"There's nothing here!" Becky complained as she pushed a box out of her way. A bunch of dust came onto her.

"Did you guys find anything?" Violet yelled to the boys.

"No!" Scoops replied from across the room.

Unlike Becky and Violet, who were searching the walls and moving boxes, Scoops and Tobey were examining the floor. Scoops looked at the rug on the floor and went to pick it up. Tobey stopped him immediately.

"What are you doing, man?" Scoops wondered.

"Listen, this is my mom's rug. Only I can touch it. Anyways, there's nothing under here," Tobey explained and he lifted up the rug. "See."

Scoops felt his foot sink into the floor a little. Suddenly, around where Tobey was standing a staircase appeared in the floor. Everyone would have been jumping for joy if Tobey hadn't started falling down the staircase. Acting on instinct and without changing into Wordgirl, Becky flew after Tobey and brought him back up to safety. All of them were in total shock.

"Oh my gosh," Violet gasped. "Becky, you're Wordgirl."

Scoops didn't say anything. Tobey looked enchanted though. He was extremely happy.

"Oh my gosh, you are Wordgirl! Yes! YES! I can date both of you!" Tobey exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The other 3 stared at him. He stopped and said, "I'm going to tell my mom that I'll be gone for a while." He dashed upstairs without looking back.

"I told you," Violet said to Becky.

"Yep, guys, I'm Wordgirl. I hope you two can forgive me for not telling you," Becky apologized.

"It was for our own safety, we know. You had to do what you had to to keep yourself and your friends and family safe," Scoops answered.

"But you guys can't tell anybody," Becky added.

"Two months ago, I would have, but not now. You're our friend, Becks. Also, I now have an adventure story that will take me to the top," Scoops told her.

"Yeah, Becky, I promise to keep your secret," Violet promised.

"Aww, guys, you're the bestest friends ever!" Becky exclaimed and gave them a big hug."

"Alright, I'm back," Tobey said as he entered the basement.

"Tobey, you can't tell a soul," Becky warned.

"Oh, Becky, my mouth is sealed."

"Let's get a move on then," Violet said and she walked towards the staircase.

The rest followed and they all descended the ominous, dusty staircase.


	3. Are we there yet?

**Enjoy the third chapter.**

**Life is a Treasure**

Chapter 3:

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Chuck complained to the Butcher.

"Until Mrs. McAllister leaves to go to work! She has afternoon shift," Granny May answered.

"Why on Whammer are we Whammering here?" the Whammer asked.

"Because Amazing Rope Guy told us he saw the kids go into this house!" Butcher replied.

Mrs. McAllister came out of her front door and hopped into her car. The 4 villains hiding behind the neighbors' fence got ready to dash inside the house. She pulled out of her driveway and drove off. Granny May flew up and went down into the house through the chimney, Chuck broke in through the back door, the Whammer through the garage, and the Butcher burst through the front door. They started ripping through furniture, papers, and rugs, looking for anything. Granny May searched upstairs.

"Hey, guys," Chuck yelled. "Shouldn't we check in the basement?"

The other 3 followed Chuck as he went into the basement. The staircase was very easy to spot.

"We've found it," the Butcher said.

[Let's backtrack a little]

The kids are descending the staircase, with Scoops and Violet leading, while Tobey and Becky trailing behind. They were certainly not in a rush.

"I can't believe all this time you've been Wordgirl!"

"The world is full of surprises. Also, Tobey, you won't tell the Villains Association right?"

"I already told you I won't. I quit that place anyways."

"Oh, that's good."

Becky and Tobey looked at each other. Becky broke the silence.

"So you're finished with your robots?"

"Nope. I have my remote." He showed her his remote.

"Tobey…"

"But I've given up on destroying things."

Becky sighed with relief.

"When you said that thing about dating both sides of me…"

"Becky! You better come see this!" Violet called.

Becky flew down the rest of the way, with Tobey too.

"What Violet?"

Violet pointed to two stone tunnels. "Which one do we take?"

Scoops quickly wrote down some more of their adventure.

"Let's look at the map," Becky suggested.

The map did indeed show two tunnels and one had an arrow pointed at it.

"Right. We go right," Becky concluded.

They disappeared down the tunnel.

"You know, this tunnel is very suspicious. Shouldn't it be completely booby-trapped?" Tobey asked.

"I hope those aren't famous last words, Tobey," Becky warned.

Suddenly, the floor behind them started moving. A piece or rock in front of them fell through the floor, while giant saws swung back and forth behind them.

"This isn't so bad. At least the saws aren't…" Tobey begun to say. The saws started swinging towards them. "COMING TOWARDS US!" He yelled.

They looked at Becky for help.

"Alright, Word up!" Becky agreed.

She transformed into Wordgirl and flew all of them out of there.

"That was close," Scoops commented once they were safe and sound out of the tunnel.

"Where are we now?"Violet asked.

Becky scanned the map. "The sewer."

"Great," Tobey complained.

"I second that emotion," Violet agreed.

They walked on the side of the water. They were all disguised by the murky green water. Scoops saw a glimpse of something big swimming in the water.

"Um, guys, did you just see that?"

"See what…" Wordgirl began and then she saw it.

"It looks like a g…g…giant croc…crocodile!" Violet said and she began to shake.

The beast burst through the water and snapped its ugly jaws.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get out of here!" Tobey yelled once again.

"I'll fight him. You guys run to the door!" Wordgirl commanded.

"What?" Tobey demanded.

"Tobey, go! I'll be fine!"

He nodded and the 3 ran off. Wordgirl rose up off the ground and started attacking the mutant crocodile. The 3 ran until they came across a dead end.

"Oh man!" Scoops complained.

Violet noticed the water. It was deep, but crystal blue.

"Guys look. We have to go under."

"No way. Number one, that creature lives in water and can come after us, and number two, I can't swim. Thank you, but no thank you," Tobey explained.

Violet shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She dived into the water and found a giant opening under the wall. She swam through and surfaced on the other side. Scoops quickly stuck his story in a Ziploc bag, and then stuck that bag into his backpack. He dove after Violet.

Tobey turned towards Wordgirl. "Wordgirl!" He yelled and pointed to the opening.

She nodded and instantly flew his way. She grabbed him and with her super speed, swam under and through the opening. Once they surfaced, Scoops and Violet were already out of the water and drying off on the ground.

"You're a super hero, Becky," Scoops said.

"Can't you, like, dry off superfast? And dry us off too?"

Becky giggled. "Sorry, Scoops. I can't do stuff like that."

"Hey, look," Violet told them. "The door."

She was right. In front of them was a big silver door with two burning torches on either side.

"We're here," Becky whispered in shock.

"Do not cross! For deadly consequences will become," An old lady's voice warned them.

"Did you guys here that?" Violet asked

A ghost grandma appeared in front of the door. Becky, Scoops, and Violet screamed, unlike Tobey who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I once ventured here to find the treasure with my friends. The ghost of Captain Jerrold warned us to destroy the treasure that it was cursed by the evil spirit of Captain Crothers. We did not listen and when we were trying to get out of the escape tunnel, it collapsed on me," She explained in her creepy tone. "So I am here now to warn you. Either turn back or destroy the treasure."

She disappeared and then reappeared on the ceiling.

"If you do not heed my words, my warning, then someone important to you will be gone by morning. Only love can break the curse, and death itself will be reversed. Go on if you must, but remember that only love can help you," She spoke.

"That part didn't even rhyme!" Tobey pointed out.

She disappeared and didn't reappear.

"Wow, that was weird," Tobey added.

"It was creepy," Violet added.

"Well, we're not going to destroy it. Let's go," Becky said. [She was back to her normal self.]

"Alright, the key, Becky," Scoops said.

Becky stepped towards the door, and her friends stepped with her. She put the key in the lock and turned it. They were blinded by bright, gold light.


	4. We Made It!

**Life is a Treasure**

Chapter 4:

"Those traps were crazy!" Granny May complained as they made their way out of the booby-trapped tunnel.

"The kids have probably found the treasure by now," Chuck said.

"The treasure," Becky whispered amazed.

The 4 of them couldn't move. All they could do was stare. Mountains of gold, piles of jewels, and the room completely filled.

"Guys, do you know what this room is?" Scoops asked.

"The room Captain Jerrold buried his loot in, duh," Tobey answered.

"No, it's just the famous reporter from a long time ago described. Leonardo Lanchester found a giant underground room and called it the hall of heroes. This room turns ordinary people into Superheroes! But you only stay a superhero as long as you stay in this room," Scoops explained.

"How do you know this is the room?" Violet asked curiously.

"Because there is a superhero in every corner of the room and he described it as huge and like a throne room in a castle. Doesn't that look like this?"

They looked around and Scoops was right.

"Can anyone become a superhero?" Tobey asked.

"No, only people who are good."

Tobey huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Becky asked and she skipped into the room.

She turned around to make sure her friends were following, and she came face-to-face with the Butcher. She transformed into Wordgirl and flew up.

"Don't move, Wordgirl, or else we'll hurt them," the Butcher warned.

Granny May held onto Violet, Chuck had Scoops in his grasp, and the Whammer held onto Tobey.

"You let us destroy you, and we'll let your friends go," He offered.

Wordgirl started sweating. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want her friends to either. If only her friends could step into the room and become superheroes. Then, it hit her.

"You might want to step out of that room and into this one," She suggested.

"Why?" the Butcher asked.

"Because there are a million arrows in the wall that are going to come out of the wall in a couple of seconds," Wordgirl lied.

"And how do you know this?" Granny May snapped.

"I have super-hearing. I hear the arrows winding up, ready to fly."

The villains looked at each other, and then they stepped out of the small room.

"Now guys!" Wordgirl ordered.

Violet slid out from under Granny May's grasp and karate kicked her in the face.

"I am karate- Violet!" She announced and started battling Granny May.

Scoops looked back at Chuck and zapped him with laser vision.

"I am laser-eyed Scoops!" He announced and he started battling Chuck.

"I am still Tobey McAllister! The same me! Oh c'mon!" Tobey yelled. He was still considered a villain so he wasn't allowed to become a superhero.

Wordgirl battled the Butcher, while trying to rescue Tobey. Tobey stared at her dreamily as she tried to rescue him. However, Tobey still had some tricks up his sleeve. He slammed his foot onto the Whammers.

"Oh Whammer!" He squealed as he held his foot.

Tobey smirked and ran over to Wordgirl. She was relieved when she saw him brake free. She dodged all of the Butchers meat attacks.

Tobey got another idea. He grabbed a nearby gold bar and slammed it on the Butchers foot.

Wordgirl found some gold rope and tied him and the Whammer up. After assisting Violet and Scoops, all 4 villains were tightly tied together. Wordgirl smiled at her hard work. [With some help.] She thought about the help she had, but she mostly thought about Tobey.

"Well, a job well done, Becks," Tobey complimented.

She turned towards him and sighed. He really had changed.

"I think, during this adventure, you've really grown on me," She told him.

Tobey blushed and commented, "And I hope that is a good thing."

"Yeah, it is."

Tobey took her hand they leaned in closer to each other.

"Oh, goodness," The Butcher moaned. "We have to stop this."

He noticed a gold guitar next to his foot, and he kicked it. The room started to rumble and Wordgirl spun around.

"It's the curse," The lady said, though she was nowhere to be seen. "The gold is cursed."

"Oh, shut up," Tobey yelled back at her.

"We have to get out of here before this place collapses!" Violet told them.

She was right. Rocks were falling from the ceiling and came up with an idea. She flew up and used herself to drill through the dirt. She surfaced on the grass on the outskirts of the town. She flew back down to bring the villains out of the room.

"Are you sure you two don't want to be superheroes anymore?" Tobey asked.

"I'd rather have my life," Scoops responded.

Wordgirl came back down and picked up Scoops and Violet. As he waited for Wordgirl, Tobey got nervous at the ceiling. Now, larger chunks of rock were falling. He grabbed 3 pieces of nearby gold for proof. Finally, Wordgirl returned for him. She picked him up and flew straight towards the hole.

"This will be an amazing story," Tobey said.

"Yeah, I wonder what will…," Wordgirl started to say before boom! Violet was holding Tobey's hand, so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't worry, I got you Becky…" Violet reassured before she looked at exactly whose hand she had. "Tobey? Where's Becky?"

Tobey didn't know either. But a weird feeling filled his stomach as he looked down at the hole. What had happened to Becky?


	5. A Perfect Ending

Towards the middle of the story, I tend to say stuff in parenthasies. Sorry about that. I got a little head of myself while typing this.

**Life is a Treasure**

Chapter 5

Violet pulled Tobey up onto the ground.

"What happened?" Violet demanded.

"I swear I don't know!"Tobey yelled.

"She must be down there," Scoops said.

She was most certainly down there. What happened was a rock hit Becky smack in the face, and she fell with it. Violet grabbed Tobey's hand thinking it was Wordgirl's. Wordgirl fell to the bottom. Scoops furiously searched through his bag for a flashlight, eventually finding it. He shined it down into the hole. It was a very string flashlight. They were shocked by what they saw. On the bare floor with rocks all around her, was Wordgirl. As they stared, her costume flickered and she became ordinary Becky. They didn't know if she was just unconscious, or dead. The entire room down there was completely dark.

"How do we get her out?" Scoops asked.

"We can't. She's gone," Tobey said.

He didn't want to believe his own words, but he didn't want to get hopeful. For once in his life, he would give up hope. Violet started crying, followed by the other 2.

"C..C..C'mon g..guys," Scoops said in between breathing and crying.

Violet was bawling her eyes out when she ran into her house. Her mother sort of noticed her.

Scoops entered his house crying, but not as much as Violet and Tobey, but still crying. He avoided his parents.

When Tobey entered his home, his mother was in the living room.

"Tobey! Look what happened! It looks like some bandits snuck in here!" She told her son.

He didn't respond; he didn't even make eye contact with her.

Automatically, she could tell something was wrong.

"Tobey, what's the matter?"

Again, he didn't respond as he made his way to his room. All 3 of Becky's friends started crying again once in their rooms.

"Where is Becky?" Mr. Botsford asked his wife.

"I don't know. She left with Violet and Scoops after they got home from school," TJ remembered.

"Then, let's go talk to them," Mr. Botsford said.

The Botsfords started with Violet.

"Violet, do you know where Becky is?"

Violet looked up. Her face was extremely red and she was still crying a lot.

"I…don't know where… B…Becky is," Violet answered and then she started crying hard for her friend.

"She's been crying ever since she got home," Mrs. Heaslip told the Botsfords.

The Botsfords looked at Violet confused, even though she did not look up again.

"Mrs. Heaslip, can you and your daughter come with us? Maybe she'll talk if Scoops does," Mr. Botsford said.

Mrs. Heaslip nodded, and they headed to Scoops' house. Violet didn't want to go, but her mother made her.

"Scoops, do you know where Becky is?" Mr. Botsford asked.

Scoops said the exact same thing Violet had. Both kids sat on the bed crying.

"These two know something. How do we get them to talk?" Mrs. Botsford asked the other adults.

Violet and Scoops looked at each other. If Tobey was with them, maybe, POSSIBLY, they'd explain it.

"Take us to the McAllister's and we will explain," Scoops told everyone.

Everyone turned toward him. The Botsfords nodded. They'd do anything to find out what's going on.

"Tobey, tell me what's wrong," Mrs. McAllister demanded.

Tobey still didn't respond. He kept sobbing silently to himself. [This completely wasn't him.]

"Tobey!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," She said.

Tobey didn't care who was at the door, unless it was Becky.

"Tobey, there's someone here to see you," His mom told him.

The Botsfords, the Mings, and Violet and her mom entered Tobey's small room.

Violet and Scoops sat down on the bed next to him. He noticed they had been crying too.

"Long…time… no see," Tobey whispered to them.

"Alright you 3, you know something. What is going on?" Mrs. Botsford demanded.

She would treat this like they were on trial.

"Tobey!" Mrs. McAllister yelled. "Where did you get this?" She held up the 3 pieces of gold Tobey had brought back.

He looked from Violet to Scoops. They agreed that there was no choice but to tell them. Tobey began telling the story. Violet added things whenever needed and Scoops showed them his story on paper and explained the gold. It took awhile, but none of the adults zoned out for one second. Once it was finished, Mrs. Botsford was crying along with Violet.

Tobey held back the tears, since there were so many people in the room. Scoops was completely out of tears. [If that is even possible.]

The adults and TJ left the room to discuss what they just heard,

"I think we should go back and say our last goodbyes," Scoops suggested after the adults had left.

Tobey totally agreed. Tobey grabbed his remote, Violet grabbed one piece of gold, while Scoops opened the window. One of Tobey's robots took them back to the hole.

"Thanks, number 11," Tobey thanked.

They stared down at the dark hole.

"If Becky is not here to share the story, then there's no use having it," Scoops said before he dropped his story into the hole. It landed right next to her body.

Violet dropped the gold in too. "You were my best friend, Becks. I will never forget you." Violet backed away from the hole and she buried her head in Scoops' chest.

Tobey dropped to his knees right beside the hole. He looked into it with deep sadness.

"Robot, lower me down there," He commanded.

The robot did as told. Tobey viewed the room as he was lowered down. All he could see now was mountains or rocks. The hero statues were broken and all of the torches were out [Duh!]. He finally reached the ground where he found Becky's body [Oh, I hate using that term! It makes it sound all yucky for some reason].

He hesitantly put his remote by her side.

"I'd give up my robots for you, Becky Botsford. In fact, I'd give up my life for yours. Oh, it should've been me who got hit and died. You should be alive, Becky!" Tobey started crying again. "I..I..I love you, Becky Botsford!" [Wow. He said it! That would not have been the Tobey from a couple months ago.]

Not that Tobey knew, but the ghost lady appeared on the ceiling.

"In this young man, the truth has been found. He cannot live without Becky around. He heeded my words, my warning, before morning. His love will break the curse, and Becky Botsfords death will be reversed," She said, but nobody could hear her. "So, now from the heavens, I bring back Becky's soul. So, her soul and her body can be whole…once more. Let this be a lesson to one and all, love is the most powerful gift of all."

As Tobey sat there, Becky's soul returned and merged with her body [Rejoice everyone!]. Her eyes shot open immediately. She took a couple breaths.

Tobey felt her breath. He looked up and saw her eyes open. He got excited [Wouldn't you?]! "Becky? Becky!"

She sat up and smiled. "Tobey!" She hugged him.

"Oh my god, Becky, you're alive!"

Suddenly, Becky did something unexpected. She kissed Tobey. He didn't mind one bit.

The ghost lady smiled and vanished, she would never reappear again.

They pulled apart.

"C'mon! We have to go up to Violet and Scoops! They think you're dead," Tobey told Becky.

"Hold on. We have to take the story and gold. Are you leaving your remote?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I don't need it. Robot, this is your final command. Take Becky and me up to the surface."

The robot obeyed. Violet and Scoops were still standing there in the same spot, when Becky and Tobey came up.

"Oh my gosh! Violet look!" Scoops exclaimed.

Violet looked and saw Becky.

"Becky!" Violet squealed. Violet ran to her best friend. "I thought I lost you."

Scoops slapped Tobey on the back. "Good job, man."

"Thank the heavens," Tobey replied.

"Let's go home, Becks," Violet said.

"Hold on. There's something I have to do first," Becky said before she transformed into Wordgirl and flew off. She came back in 10 minutes.

"What was that about?" Scoops asked.

"I borrowed Dr. Two-Brains memory loss ray and zapped those 4 villains. I think they saw Becky Botsford turn into Wordgirl," She explained.

"Have to make sure your secret identity stays a secret," Tobey added.

Becky smiled at him.

"We need to go now, Becky," Violet told her.

She agreed and she flew them home except Tobey. He wanted to go home with her to explain to her parents.

Mrs. Botsford was the one to open the door.

"Becky? Becky! Oh my little girl is ok!" She exclaimed and gave Becky a hug.

Mr. Botsford and even TJ rushed out as quickly as possible to see if it was true. They did the same as Mrs. Botsford.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Tobey stepped in and explained the just recent event. After explaining, the Botsfords were so relieved.

"Thank you so much, Tobey. Also, we approve," Mr. Botsford told him.

"Say what?" Tobey asked confused.

"Approve of us," Becky whispered in his ear.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford. If you all don't mind, I have to be getting home. Goodbye," Tobey announced and he started walking home.

"Wow. He's changed," TJ noticed. "A lot."

The Botsfords went inside their home and rejoiced in the return of Becky.

"Hey, Becky, can I see you for a moment?" their robotics teacher Mr. Hanley whispered to Becky.

Class hadn't started yet, so he wanted to ask her a question that had been bugging him.

"Mr. McAllister over there, he's changed. Do you know what's up with that? I mean, he actually said hello to me this morning."

"A lot happened yesterday, Mr. Hanley," Becky replied.

She went back to her seat and sat down. She turned towards Tobey. They both smiled at each other, and then kept staring at each other dreamily.

Nobody noticed them, except two pairs of eyes. But this adventure was over. Becky was alive, Tobey had the girl of his dreams, and the gold was destroyed. A perfect ending.


End file.
